Super Smash Bros Xp
by Gonash9
Summary: All the Nintendo All-Stars compete for the greatest prize of all. There will be action, romance, humor and of course smashing. Rating may change over time.
1. The Invitation

Super….Smash...BROTHERS!

Mushroom Kingdom

A little mushroom fellow was walking down the road with a letter in his hand. It was toad, Princess Peach's assistant. He knocked on the door and slightly opened it. "Mario? Mario?" Toad shouted through the room. Splashes could be heard in the bathroom so Toad decides to investigate. A plumber with a curly and bouncy mustache comes out of the shower…without a towel.

He turns around to find Toad. The two scream as Mario rushes to grab his towel. "What do you a want Toad?" Mario asks as he snatches the letter from Toad.

"You have a letter Mario, it arrived at the castle." Toad replied.

Mario read the letter intently and leaped for joy. "Yahoo!" Mario shouted with glee as he put on his plumber outfit.

"Where are you going Mario?" Toad asked as Mario opened the door.

"To the Super Smash Bros. tournament!" Mario replied as he ran out the door

Luigi came downstairs with a glass of milk and a handkerchief. He was covered in oil. "Toad, where did my brother go?" Luigi asked with a plain tone.

"To the Super Smash Bros. tournament. You're invited too." Toad replied as he left the house to deliver another letter.

Bowser's castle

A koopa troppa walked down the aisle shivering in fear. A giant figure sat in the throne and swiveled towards his soldier. It was Bowser, King of the Koppa's and nemesis to Mario. "Excuse me your pointiness you have a letter from the SSB committee.

"Bwahaha. Let me guess I'm invited aren't I?" Bowser asked as he stood up from his throne.

"No they said you should stay away from the tournament." The koopa told him, fearing what his king was going to do to him.

"What? Well it doesn't matter because I'm still showing up." Bowser stated as he choked his henchmen.

Wario's Castle

Toad knocked on Wario's door. He didn't answer. He knocked some more. He didn't answer. After repeated knocks Wario opened the door and yelled "What?"

"A letter for you Wario" Toad answered as he gave Wario the letter.

Wario took the letter from Toad and read it. "Y' knows I was going to Warioware but know that the tournament is happening I might as well go." Wario said as he got on his motorcycle. "See ya later mushroom."

Hyrule

A messenger wearing royal blue came to the forest. A teen wearing green came out and took the letter from the messenger, receiving it in his special pose. Link looked at the letter wide eyed, grabbed his sword and shield, strapped unto Epona and rode off.

Angel Land

A streak of light zaps through the sky and soon catches up with our favorite angel. The light transforms into a letter and lands into Pit's hands. He reads the letter and dives down to the planet.

Pallet Town, Kanto

A young woman walked towards the mailbox to pick up her mail. She rummages through the piles of bills and coupons but eventually sees a letter for her son Ash Ketchum. "Ash there's a letter for you!" She shouts. Ash Ketchum comes downstairs with his trusted partner Pikachu on his shoulder.

"Yes mom?" Ash asks as he's handed the letter. Ash tears at it viciously and half way through reading the paragraph his eyes sparkle with excitement. "Yes! It's a letter from the Super Smash Bros. Committee!" Ash hollers as he continues to read aloud, but as he reads the last sentence the letter states that it is for Pikachu. Ash hangs his head with disappointment and whispers "Pikachu…it's for you." Pikachu looks at the letter and smiles, but his smile soon fades away after he sees how sad Ash his since he was not selected. Ash smiles at Pikachu and assures him that he is happy for him.

Kong Island

A stork with a messengers cap flies over the Kong's hut and drops the letter at the doorstep. Cranky Kong steps out and whacks the bird with his cane. He reads the letter and widens his eyes "What?!" He walks back inside and sees his son Donkey Kong sleeping on the couch with his tie in front of his face. "Wake up you barrel of bananas!" He shouts and Donkey Kong quickly rises to his feet. "It says here that you're going to the Smash Bros tournament." Donkey Kong looks surprised himself and beats his chest as he swings over to tell his nephew Diddy.

Just outside Corneria

Rob64 comes up on the screen and gives the Star Fox team an announcement. "Hello Star Fox, the Super Smash Bros tournament is coming up and 2 of you have been selected." He declared. The 4 looked at each other wondering which one of them will go.

"Well I should go because I'm the leader so the decision is between the 3 of you." Fox said his arms crossed.

Slippy jumped up and down raising his hand. "I know let's play Rock Paper Scissors for it."

Peppy and Falco looked at each other with a confused expression and then whispered in each other's ears. "Let's team up on Slippy." Peppy said as Falco nodded in agreement.

They moved their hands up and down and soon sprang out their choice. Falco and Peppy both choose Paper while Slippy choose Rock. "Hey you guys teamed on me, how did you know my answer?" Slippy asked.

"Because you choose Rock all the time…like all the time." Falco answered him as he began to go against Peppy. Peppy choose Paper again while Falco choose scissors meaning that Falco was going with Fox to the tournament. They bordered the Arwing and blasted off to the tournament.

A mysterious and furry figure looked onto the monitor that showed Fox and Falco going to their destination. "Can't let you do that Star Fox!"

Well guys sorry about the long break but I'm back and as I said before I have a new story for you guys. Gonash7 out!


	2. Welcome Champions

Super….Smash…Brothers!

After receiving invitations to the 3rd annual smash bros tournament. All the heroes gathered in the hub to meet each other.

"Hey a Link how have you been?" Mario said as he and Link exchanged a bro fist.

Link opened his mouth but as he tried to speak nothing would come out. Link cleared his throat and tried again. "Hi Mario, I'm doing great ya know working on that Twilight Princess remake." (A/N: Since this is brawl, the story takes place in 2008.)

Kirby swooped down from the sky and crashed on the floor. He waved at his comrades with a smile. Link and Mario waved back as well.

A barrel-shot could be heard in the distance as two furry balls hurled through the sky. The two original members of the DK crew landed: Donkey and Diddy Kong. DK made his way over to Mario and they started doing their handshake. DK started talking in a monkey like language. "Oh I get what you're saying DK!" Mario responded.

"You understood what he said?" Link questioned

"Of course! You didn't think I could speak monkey did ya?" Mario replied.

Two blue spacecraft's zoomed through the sky and landed on the hub. Fox and Falco appeared out of their respected Arwing's. "Keep your cool Falco, seeing as this is your first Smash tournament I would stay close." Fox lectured.

Falco rolled his eyes and followed Fox. "Greetings Mario, Link, Donkey Kong….Little Donkey Kong." Fox greeted his teammates.

DK corrected him since 'Little Donkey Kong' was Diddy. "Oh I see."

As they continued their conversation a small white light descended from the sky. It was Pit from Kid Icarus. "Hey guys my name is Pit."

"Oh yeah your that angel kid from Kid Icarus." Link said as he patted Pit on the back. "Welcome to Smash."

"Thanks Link."

The sound of thunder roared across the sky. Everyone halted their conversations to pay attention to the one who cast it.

"Welcome Champions to the 3rd Smash Bros tournament." The caped man said as more challengers entered the hub. "I am the ambassador, holder of the match this year."

Everyone looked at him waiting for his next line. "I would like to introduce the following veterans: Mario, Link, Kirby, Fox, Peach, Pikachu, Samus, Bowser, Ganondorf, Yoshi, Zelda, and Ice Climbers.

The contestants gave their reactions to this roster. "Oh no Bowser is a back!" Mario exclaimed.

"That means Ganondorf is returning isn't he?" Link questioned as he face palmed.

The two villains made their way to the hub with boos thrown their way. They smiled devilishly at their rivals.

The crowd was happy as they learned that Zelda, Samus, Pikachu, Peach, and Yoshi would return, but no one cared about the Ice Climbers. They would easily be eliminated.

Link and Mario had mixed feeling about their girlfriends competing against them…again, since Peach was this close to winning and she had to take out Mario to do it.

"I would also like to introduce newcomers such as: Diddy Kong, Ike, King Dedede, Lucas, Meta Knight, Olimar, Pit, Red, and Wario."

The crowd had mixed feelings about the newcomers this year.

"It's a me Wario!" Wario said as he drove his bike into the arena.

"Mama Mia it's this fatass?" Mario questioned as Wario nearly ran over him.

Kirby widened his eyes when Meta Knight and King Dedede made their way over to him. "Yes Kirby we got invited to the stupid Smash tournament." Meta Knight complained.

"Hey keep that attitude and you won't come back next year." King Dedede warned. You could obviously tell he wanted to be there, especially for the grand prize.

"It has now been my pleasure to announce secret characters: Captain Falcon, Falco, Jigglypuff, Lucario, Luigi, Marth, Mr. Game and Watch, Ness, Snake, Sonic, Toon Link, Wolf."

"Dammit the hedgehog's here." Mario cursed as he waited to be knocked over.

And of course he was. "Sup Mario are you glad to see me?" Sonic asked as he started stretching.

"No not really why are you here? You are not a Nintendo character" Mario asked.

"Didn't you hear Sakurai is accepting 3rd party characters?" Sonic replied.

Snake moved to the crowd. "I'm in cornel they don't expect a thing."

The truth was he was attracting attention since he was a cardboard box moving in front of thousands of people.

Wolf laughed at Fox and Falco. "I knew you wouldn't expect me to join the brawl this year Star Fox."

Falco was ready to attack but Fox held him back. Link was coming face to face with his other timeline counterpart. Toon Link shook his head and extended his hand, which Link accepted.

"May I have everyone's attention please? Welcome to the 3rd annual smash tournament I would-"The ambassador was cut off by King Dedede.

"Listen shady what's the reward before we start hugging each other?" King Dedede questioned

It was a question on everyone's mind. They wouldn't compete and fight to the death for nothing. "The reward this year is 1 million in cash of the champion's currency. Let us say that Sonic wins then he will get 1 million rings."

The villains pranced with joy at the reward. The heroes and anti-heroes were shocked at this decision.

"Now get ready for tomorrow contestants as you fight for a million in cash." The ambassador declared as he walked into his quarters.

They all walked to the rooms that would house them. This was going to be one smashing tournament.

Gonash7: I tried to make everyone interact with each other in the best way possible so you wouldn't be bored while reading them communicate with EVERYONE. See you guys next chapter. Gonash7 out!


	3. A 4-way Smash!

Super…Smash….Brothers

There it was. Standing right before them was the smash bros mansion. Every year this old creaky establishment has been used ever since the first annual smash bros tournament.

Mario walked in and smiled "Ahh mansion sweet mansion."

"I remember when this used to be my mansion." Luigi moaned.

Snake looked around, seeing cobwebs and spiders everywhere. "We're staying in this dump?"

Luigi ran towards Snake but Sonic and Mario held him back.

"I don't know I like it here." Toon Link said

"That's because you're just a dumb kid." Ike retorted.

Toon Link brought out his sword and so did Ike and it seemed like they were about to go at it until a voice came out of nowhere. "Attention Smashers make yourselves comfortable and report to the lower half of the mansion."

Ike and Toon Link withdrew their swords and the group made their way downstairs. "Now that all of you have accommodated yourself to the mansion I would like to hand out the roster." The ambassador said. Everyone got a sheet of paper which withheld their stats and the roster for the tournament. "Now if you look at the bottom right you will see the participants for the first round: Yoshi, Diddy Kong, Toon Link and Donkey Kong."

Diddy and DK were surprised that one of them were being eliminated early. They exchanged monkey talk for a while until they shook each other's hand and promised to do their best. Nobody around them knew what they were talking about it but it still felt heart-warming.

"The 1st round will start tomorrow now get rest and prepare for battle." The Ambassador declared as he disappeared at the blink of an eye.

"Well you heard him we should all get some shut eye." Falco said.

Thus everyone went to their own room and slept waiting for the tournament the next day.

It was morning and boy was there mess. The kitchen was covered in flour and many different ingredients. All of the contestants woke up due to the ruckus. Peach was cooking and she seemed to bake 12 cakes. "Um Peach I'm pretty sure cake isn't really breakfast." Mario said

"But that's the only thing I know how to cook." Peach said

"I feel like there's a joke to be made here." King Dedede whispered to Meta Knight.

Sonic sped his way to the table and grabbed a fork and a slice. "Hey whatever you make Peach I'll eat."

"Oh why thank you Sonic at least someone appreciates my hard work." Peach said as she kissed Sonic on the forehead.

Everyone tried to hold their laughs in as Mario's face turned steaming red. "Oh that hedgehogs gonna get it!"

A voice was heard yet again. "Hello Smashers I'm glad that you enjoyed your rest and your cake, the matches will be starting in five minutes."

Bowser looked confused "how did he know we had cake?"

Suddenly Toon Link, Diddy Kong, Yoshi, and DK were transported to the arena.

"Welcome everyone to the 3rd annual Smash Bros tournament!" The ambassador announced as the crowds roared.

"In the 1st position, hailing from the Mushroom Kingdom let's give it up for Yoshi!" The ambassador said as the mushroom kingdom cheered for its representative. "Now in the 2nd position hailing from Kong Island, the King of the Jungle, and grandson to Donkey Kong Sr., Donkey Kong!" The Kong's, the smallest group of the audience cheered for their leader. "And in the 3rd position also hailing from Kong Island, nephew to DK himself, Diddy Kong." The ambassador said as the Kong's cheered one more time. "In the last but not the worst position, hailing from the land of Hyrule, one of the incarnations of the Hero of Time, Toon Link!" The citizens of Hyrule cheered as Toon Link prepared for battle.

Suddenly Ice started covering the standard battlefield. Toon Link launched into battle and Yoshi quickly ate him and turned him into an egg. Donkey Kong retreated and started charging his Mega Punch. Diddy Kong cartwheeled into him and smacked him repeatedly with his tail. Yoshi kicked Diddy and Donkey Kong and sent them flying. They were blasted out of the ring and were given negative points. Toon Link escaped out of the egg and threw a boomerang at Yoshi. The boomerang hit Yoshi at the back of his head and returned to Toon Link. Yoshi ate Toon Link once more and kicked him out of the ring. Diddy and DK entered with 1 minute left on the clock. The stage swung back and forth as it raced down the waters. DK spun like a helicopter and damaged everyone around him. Suddenly a smash ball appeared with 30 seconds on the clock. Everyone turned their attention to the smash ball and started fighting over it. After much brawling Yoshi ate the smash ball and grew wings. He was blazing and on fire, he flew above the arena and started shooting everyone. 10….9….8….7…..6….5…..4….3…..2…..1! Yoshi was victorious.

Toon Link, Diddy Kong and Donkey Kong were teleported out of the arena and disappeared. "Ladies and Gentlemen, our winner Yoshi the dinosaur!"

"Great job Yoshi I knew you could do it!" Mario said as he gave his steed a high five.

"Say what happened to the losers?" King Dedede asked.

"I don't know this never happened last year…..what did happen to them?" Link asked

Gonash7: You know when you plan for something and then you suddenly figure out you have another thing planned on that exact same day on the exact same time….yeah that's what happened with me yesterday, hey better late than never. Gonash7 out!


	4. A Rival Smashfest!

Super...Smash...Brothers!

All throughout the mansion we're screams and shouts. It woke up Sonic and Mario.

"Do you know what's a making that noise?" Mario asked

"I don't know but we could check it out." Sonic replied

Mario shook his head in agreement. The two ventured downstairs and what they saw was Ganondorf, Bowser and King Dedede fighting each other. They had scrapes and wounds on their bodies. You could easily see that they had one heck of a fight.

"Hey what is a going on here?" Mario asked

"Don't you see plumber we're sparring for tomorrow!" King Dedede replied

Mario and Dedede argued all night until their banter finally woke up the others. An angry swarm came towards Mario and King Dedede.

"In case you didn't notice we are trying to a get some sleep!" Wario shouted.

Wario waved his fist at Mario but before he could hit him there was a voice throughout the room. "Hello Champions! I hope you had a great rest and are prepared for the matches that we have for you today! Our next match will be with the 4 following Smashers: King Dedede, Ike, Wolf O'Donnel, and Meta Kinght! I wish these four fighters the best of luck."

Everyone stared at Meta Knight. He was new this year but something about him just told his opponents to be cautious. Kirby has been telling people about Meta Knight and their recent encounters.

Meta Knight turned around and flew to his room. Ike brought out his sword and and went outside. Wolf went into the other room to make a call. "Woah the atmosphere here sure is tense. Now if anyone needs me I will be trying to convince myself I have a chance when I really don't." Kind Dedede said as he ran out.

"Trust me I got this in the bag Leon. No one will take this away from me." Wolf said to Leon over his communicator.

"You better win. We'll be filthy stinking rich after this fight." Leon said

"Don't worry I know what I'm doing."

Ike consentrated into his sword and let out a tornado of blue he was ready. "I'll fight for you Marth."

Marth was at the door watching Ike. He nodded his head in response.

Later that day...

The rest of the group met at a special spot where they could watch the match.

"So who are all of you rooting for?" Fox asked

"I think Ike will win. Let's just hope he doesn't fight like Roy." Samus replied

"I don't know but I would say Meta Knight. He looks like he could handle himself." Sonic replied

Everyone muttered amongst them selves until the Ambassador made an announcement. "Alright ladies and gentlemen and others. In the first position is the nemesis to Kirby, he's from Dreamland and has a whole army of waddle dees, his name is King Dedede!" Boo's filled the stadium. "In the second corner! He's slow but powerful, he fights alongside Marth and is from the Fire Emblem Series not to mention he replaced Roy. Ike!" Laughs filled the stadium at the mention of Roy. "In the third corner! He is the leader of Star Wolf, the rival of Fox McCloud and is from the Star Fox Series Wolf! In the last corner, He's the rival of Kirby, the Dark Knight and he comes from the Kirby Series. Meta Knight! I wish all the contestants luck."

Another voice out of nowhere was heard saying "4...3...2...1 fight!"

King Dedede whacked his hammer at Wolf but Ike came in between them and swung his sword hitting them both. Meta Knight ran after Ike and started swinging his sword at him. Wolf snuck behind Meta Knight but Meta Knight dodged and he accidentally hit Ike. Wolf continued to hit Ike and was soon knocked off the stage. Meta Knight swooped in and used his tornado to send Wolf flying. The only one's left were King Dedede and Meta Knight. King Dedede ran after Meta Knight but just one whack of his sword sent Dedede flying making Meta Knight the winner.

"Congratulations Meta Knight on your victory." The Ambassador said.

Meta Knight only stared at him and walked away. He ran into Kirby. "Kirby I believe this year everything is not as it seems."

Gonash7:...I'm sorry but can I please just take a break I mean it's summer. I do care but come on. Anyway I will start taking time out of my day to bring you these chapters after all you guys are important to me. Gonash7 out!


	5. One SUPER Battle

Super…..Smash…..Brothers!

It was midnight. The room was filled with cheer and excitement. The Ambassador was busy watching yesterday's match (Chapter 4). "Oh it is hilarious to watch these organic life forms fight!"

A servant for the ambassador entered the room. He had a leaf crown above his head and was a robot. "Sir you need to choose the fighters for tomorrow's round."

The Ambassador paused his video tape. "Um...yes affirmitive, it's time to choose who I feel will bring the best experience this match."

The Next Day...

Mario slept in his bed. He snored loudly and loudly until a crashing sound woke him up. Mario opened his eyes only to see Sonic and Kirby in a bathtub. "What the heck are you doing in my a bedroom?! Also what are you a doing in a bathtub?"

Sonic and Kirby stared at each other and Kirby knocked Mario out with his hammer. "Thanks Kirby that was close!" Sonic said as he got out of the tub. Kirby only waved his stubs. "Yeah...you know your not so bad for a pink puff cannibal."

Kirby looked confused. Soon they heard feminine screams from down the hallway. It was Peach. She was running down the hall shouting "Spider! Spider!"

Link rnetred Peach'sbroom and saw an average sized spider, nothing too big than things he has fought before. He sliced it in half with his Master Sword, picked it up and thre it in the trash. "Don't worry Peach it's all over now."

Peach stopped running and turned around to see Link with a gutty sword. "Oh thank you Link, you're so brave! In fact I don't think Mario would've killed it for me."

They stared at each other for a while until Pit shouted "Hey they're announcing the match up for today!"

Everyone gathered around into the living room while the Ambassador struggled to find the matchup. "Hello my Champions! Today is a beautiful day to enjoy correct?" Everyone mumbled amongst themselves until they all answered a razound yes. "Well too bad you will be fighting to the death instead! Now are matchup today is Sonic the Hedgehog, Captain Falcon, Ice Climbers, and the lovely Princess Zelda...babe if you want my number just see me after the match if you can...that is all."

Link was steaming red, Sonic was bouncing all over the place, Captain Falcon was practicing his punches, the Ice Climbers were going over strategy and Zelda was in the kitchen throwing up.

"Well Sonic all I gotta say is I hope that you lose this match." Mario said as he faked a smile and patted Sonic on the back.

"Bro can we at least forget about the Genesis and SNES era? I mean come on; I make games for you now!" Sonic asked confused

"I did forget about it but you still act like its 1991 and that you're cooler than me!"

"Hah! That's because I am!"

Link went to the kitchen to check on Zelda. "So Zelda I just have two questions. One are you gonna give that hag your number?!"

Zelda wiped the vomit from her lips. "Link I don't even own a cellphone."

"Oh ok good, now two are you sure you're gonna be alright?"

"Link if I don't win this match then we basically don't get the million rupees. Well…not that I need it but whatever."

"Hey what about me?! I am registered under the Zelda Universe right?"

"Yeah but you aren't exactly the best fighter…"

"What? It's like you're forgetting the time's that I've rescued you Ganon."

"No those were your incarnations Link! You know what…you just think that since I'm a princess that I can't fight!"

"What? No! That is not what I meant at all-"

"Just stop Link I'll show you that I can get my hands dirty."

Smash Arena

"So who are we going for today?" Samus asked.

"Falcon has this rapped up." Fox answered

"I would probably go Zelda." Link replied.

"Oh come on dude she's a your girlfriend!" Mario said

"Hey it's complicated right now!"

"Shhhh….It's starting!"

The Ambassador steeped onto his platform. He togged the microphone. "Hello Ladies, Gentlemen, and Unknown Genders…..Birdo I'm looking at you. Now let us get to our matches today. He's a favorite amongst the audience, he is an F-Zero pilot and his catchphrase is something adored by thousands. The Falcon Punching Captain Falcon!" The crowd started screaming Falcon Punch at the mention of Captain Falcon's name. "In the second corner, we have the dynamic duo of icy proportions. The Ice Climbers!" Everyone just mumbled to themselves and afterwards cheered. "In the third corner we have the elegant and voluptuous ruler of Hylia. Princess Zelda!" All the hylian men started to scream and whistle while Princess Zelda shuttered. "In the final corner, he's the beloved video game character from the 90s who hasn't had a good game since Sonic Adventure 2…I'm just saying, the beloved hedgehog Sonic." Sonic's friend were cheering and screaming.

"I hope he dies." Shadow whispered.

"Gee thanks a lot Shadow!" Sonic replied sarcastically

The match started. Sonic rolled into a ball and used the homing attack on the Ice Climbers. Captain Falcon kicked and punched Sonic until he landed on the edge. Princess Zelda grabbed Captain Falcon by the collar and threw him into the same pit as Sonic. The Ice Climbers tried to sneak up on Zelda but she knocked them out, quickly resulting in their elimination. Sonic got back up and Spin Dashed into Zelda. Captain Falcon Falcon Punched Zelda resulting in her eliminated her from the competition.

"Zelda? No!" Link shouted

Sonic and Captain Falcon stood there staring at each other until a Smash Ball came down from the sky. They fought and fought over it until eventually Sonic claimed the ball and became Super Sonic.

"What? Heh. I guess these Smash Balls have the same energy as the Chaos Emeralds."

"May Shigeru have mercy on our souls." Mario said as he placed his face into his palms.

Sonic came into contact with Captain Falcon effectively eliminating him, which meant Sonic was the victor.

Sonic went to visit the others. "So what do you guys think?"

"Your final smash is overpowered….scratch that Super Sonic is overpowered." Mario replied

"Jealous much?"

Gonash7: Listen I want everything on time too but I'm moving and my laptop and smart devices don't want to be pals and help me sooo I'm left with my desktop…but I will catch up with the schedule on the days that I don't have a chapter planned.


End file.
